Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyra/Archiv/2011
Accountkündigung Hi Gwyra, wie auf meiner Benutzerseite gesagt, habe ich meinen Account gekündigt. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spass und Erfolg beim RP-Erhalt auf der Aldor. Kannst mich dann vielleicht auch hier mal zurückstufen. VG Ganndor 07:23, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wappen Wollen wir nicht mal die Wappen bei den Horde und Allianzvorlagen gegen 24px und 24px austauschen. Wir sind ja schlussendlich nicht mehr die Allianz von Lordaeron. Gruß -- 18:34, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Löschen von Charseiten Hi gwyra, ich habe versucht einige meiner Charseiten zu löschen und finde mich aber nicht zurecht. Kannst du mir sagen wie das geht? Es geht dabei um Rugh, Jarad und Alieva. Leider habe ich auch die PM Funktion nicht gefunden, deswegen hier der Versuch. DasJarad ------- Ok. Kannst du bitte Jarad Drughn, Rugh und Alieva rausnehmen? http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Alieva_Aiden http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Jarad Danke :) Zwergenaufteilung Hallo Gwyra Zum Thema: Zwerge in der Charakterliste aufteilen... Können wir das auch einfach an deiner statt machen, oder wärst du beleidigt? ^^ Edit: Grüße von Cormagh Damit meinte ich, dass man in der Charakterauflistung die Zwerge aufteilt in "Bronzebart", "Wildhammer" und "Dunkeleisen". Genau so, wie es Hoch- und Halbelfen ist ;). Gruß, Cormagh Eigene Vorlagen Da einige Gildenmitglieder es schon angesprochen haben.. Wäre es in Ordnung wenn die Söldner der Bärentatzen eine eigene CharakterVorlage erstellen. Gleich den 'Thala Serrar'? Es geht, abermals, nur um das dürfen. Erstellen würde ich es dann. Samt Eintrag auf der Vorlagenliste, und Verweis. Dal 13:52, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke für die fixe Antwort. Dann würden wir es natürlich lassen. 'Nabend noch ,) Dal 23:07, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte um Löschung Gwyra, könntest du bitte die Seite Krülanas_Abenteuer_im_unteren_Schwarzfels löschen? Ich habe den Inhalt nun unter Krülana/Erlebnisse untergebracht und ich denke, es wird nicht viele Links auf die Originalseite geben. Krülana 08:31, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RP-Kampf Ich wollte die Kategorie "RP Kampf" mit Leben füllen, da es schon div. Seiten im Wiki mit Regelvorschlägen gibt, die man nun sammeln könnte. Zudem bin ich gerade dabei, einen Guide zu Kampfsystemen zu schreiben. Wankaru 12:47, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Beitrag von Ashaluna - Vielen Dank für die Hilfe :) Ich hab es ja gestern noch circa tausend mal versucht - aber immer an der verkehrten Stelle *g* Ashaluna 14:33, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ashaluna Seitenmissbrauch Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit gegen Seitenmissbrauch durch anonyme Nutzer vorzugehen? Die Seite von Krakara Knochenbrecher wurde rufschädigend verändert. Regakosh 18:15, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Regakosh Lys' Galerie Hallo Gwyra, vielen lieben Dank für`s korrigieren von Lys` Galerie! Lyllieth 17:29, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC)Lyllieth Überarbeitung des Charakters Relaila Ist ja der Hammer was da als Antwort kam. Falls du meine Seite richtig gelsen haben solltest, bin ich keiner derer die Den Wald v. Elwynn als meine Heimat betrachtet. Schon gar nicht in diesem gemeinten Kontext. Aber schön, das man hier auseinandergepflückt wird, wenn man sich etwas erarbeitet, Stundenlang Zeit investiert um eine Seite zu erstellen und man dann so einen absolut blöden Kommentar bekommt. Danke für die Zeit und Muße. Ich bitte hiermit freundlichst darum, gleich meinen Account mit zu löschen, damit ich hier nicht mehr verkehren muss. MfG Relaila 20:37, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Konto löschen Hallo, kannst du bitte mein Benutzerkonto "Celebringil" löschen? Danke :-) Celebringil 12:40, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Aktuelle Informationen zu den Zwergen Wäre es unterumständen möglich die Zweiten zu den Zwergen mal auf Cata-Stand zu bringen? Wenigstens jedenfalls die Seiten die mit Eisenschmiede zu tun haben. da ist Magni noch der amtierende Herrscher unter anderem. Das mit dem namen Hat sich nun erledigt Donnerender Schütze 20:55, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Zwei Bitten Ich hätte gleich zwei Bitten: Könntest du die Seite "Feinste Schreibutensilien in Silbermond 2" bitte in "Präzisionsfedern" umbenennen? Und - unter "Feinste Schreibutensilien in Silbermond" wird der Reiter "Pergamente & Papier" nicht so dargestellt wie die übrigen Reiter. Wäre für eine kurze Hilfestellung oder einen kleinen Eingriff im "Programm" von dir sehr dankbar. Melethron Graumantel 08:58, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Danke schön :-) Danke für die Hilfe. Bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie ich den Reiter "Pergamente & Papier" so hinbekomme, daß er beim Anklicken genauso aussieht wie die anderen Reiter. Kannst du mir gerne auch ingame erklären. Melethron Graumantel 07:39, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bilder wieder zu löschen?... und ein Dankeschön! Huhuu Gwyra, Danke für die schnelle Antwort! Bin leider ein Depp was Wikis und Ähnliches angeht und wollte mit meiner Frage verhindern, dass jemand, der sich z.B. über die Titanen informieren will, plötzlich über Sunivah stolpert, weil ich zu blöd zum korrekten Einstellen war. Wenn ich schon mal am Nerven dran bin, hätte ich noch eine kleine Frage. Gibt es die Möglichkeit, selbst hochgeladene Bilder wieder zu löschen? Ich hab dummerweise den falschen Screenshot hochgeladen, was ja an sich kein Problem ist, aber da Namen von anderen Spielern drauf sind, würde ich ihn, falls möglich, gern wieder löschen. Liebe Gruß, Sunivah Volksvorlage Sag mal hat deine Veränderung der Volksvorlage von Ende Januar mit dem Problem zu tun, das zB bei den Drachen, die Bilder in der Infobox platzen? Bei anderen vorlagen war mir das auch schon aufgefallen. Wenn ja sollten wir das rückgängig machen. -- 16:18, 8. April 2011 (UTC) PS. Find ich gut das die Leute sich nur bei dir melden. hrhr * Problem an den kleineren Bildern, das die Details verloren gehen, wenn du die manuell verkleinerst. Auch nicht so optimal. -- 22:15, 8. April 2011 (UTC) Logo Wikiaskin Ich hab mal den Text mit einem logo ersetzt, keine Ahnung wieviele den normalen Skin nutzen, aber ich hab es einfahc getan. Datei:WIKI Logo 001 Neu.png Ausserdem hab ich auf der Hauptseite im Begrüßungsfenster nochmal den Hinweis gegeben, das der Monobookskin von uns unterstützt wird. Ich hab mir nämlich grad die Seiten über den Wikiaskin angesehen und festgestellt.. manche Inhalte sind nicht gut dargestellt. Besonders die mit Karteireitern wirken etwas eingequetscht und die Navoigationsvoröagen udn infoboxen wirken... entblösst. Eventuell sollten drüber nachdenken, ob wir im Aldor-Forum nochmal was zum Wiki schreiben. Allgemeine Hinwiese etc. Durch den Forumscrash Blizzards, war ja meine Bitte mit den Löschen von Chars auch im Nether verschwunden. *auf irgendwas nichtgnomisches einprügel* -- 23:53, 12. April 2011 (UTC) Freigabe Da ließe sich gewiss was machen, aber wäre schön. Wenn der Gnom sich mal beim Zwerg irgendwie ingame melden könnte, sofer Zeit da ist. Donnerender Schütze 14:59, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Lenien Liebe Gwyra, ich hoffe einmal, dies ist die richtige Anlaufstelle. Ich habe ein kleines Problem. Aus irgendeinem Grund heraus verfrachtest du scheinbar (soweit ich das bisher gesehen habe) den Beitrag meines Charakters Lenien stets in die Kategorie "Frauen". Ich weiß nicht, weshalb, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich nicht erst ein Männlichkeitssymbol auf seine Stirn tackern müsste, damit er da nicht mehr landet. ;) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Username: Lesker Lesker 19:02, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Die Kategorien übersehe ich gerne. Aber männlich wollte ich dann doch sein. Danke dir. Lesker 19:07, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bergkönig Der Zwerg dankt dem Gom für das Geschenk, auch wenn Zwerg noch nicht genau weiß wie er die Artikel genau aufbauen will. Donnerender Schütze 04:54, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Eisenschmeidezwerge Sag mal Gwy... was haste denn da nun vor? Nicht das sich das mit Zwergen beisst. Ich wollte eigentlich beizeiten die Eisenschmiede auf das knappe und kurze.. was sie waren reduzieren. Bei dir muss echt jemand aufpassen, das du nicht alle Projekte an dich reisst. *lach* -- 16:14, 21. April 2011 (UTC) Eisenwolf Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, was du in dem Beitrag geändert hast oder ob es überhaupt etwas damit zu tun hat; aber seitdem du auf der Eisenwolf-Seite warst, klappt das mit den Registerkarten nicht mehr so ganz (die jedoch auch schon zuvor hin und wieder gezickt haben) *g* Das Problem ist, daß die Registerkarten zwei bis fünf durch einen Strich vom eigentlichen Beitrag getrennt werden, während Karte eins weiterhin mit dem Beitrag verbunden ist, wenn du verstehst. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sich das wieder hinbiegen lässt? Gruß Viktor /edit Ah, hab's. Die Leerzeichen. Ich fand's mit den Leerzeichen schöner :P Alles klar, wusst'ch nich', 'tschuldige ;) Klappt nun auch soweit einwandfrei. Und so als Rückmeldung: Wenn ich bei den Registerkarten eine neue angelegte, aber nicht beim ersten Mal direkt alle Befehle korrekt eingegeben waren, ließ sich der Trennungsstrich auch im Nachhinein nicht mehr entfernen. Ich musste grundsätzlich eine komplett neue Seite (mit neuem Namen, da der Alte ja belegt war) anlegen und alles von Anfang an richtig eingeben, um die Registerkarte mit dem Beitrag zu verbinden. Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein Bug war oder wie oder was...aber es überrante mein armes Hirn mit einer Horde Fragezeichen. *g* Ich habe den Artikelnamen nicht falsch eingegeben; ich war gezwungen, ihn zu ändern, da sich der Trennungsstrich zwischen Registerkarte und Beitrag nichts anders entfernen ließ ;) Ich hatte hundertmal überprüft, ob mit den Befehlen für die Registerkarten alles stimmt; daran lag es zumindest nicht...scheint ein Bug oder etwas in der Art zu sein ;) Arkane Magie/Themen Huhu Gwyra, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du das Magiersanktum Sturmwind ebenfalls in die Übersicht bei dem Unterpunkt: Repräsentation auf "Die Aldor" aufnehmen könntest. Das Arkaneum ist immerhin nicht die einzige ausgespielte Institution zum Thema arkane Magie. ;) MfG, Undur Zum Blauen Eremiten Hallo Gwyra, Ich habe gesehen, dass eine Seite zum Blauen Eremiten bereits besteht, und nachgeprüft, ob es noch aktuell sein könnte. Das Arsenal zeigt mir jedoch, dass kein Roderick mehr auf der Aldor existiert.. Nun und dann gibt es da ja noch dieses Rathaus mit den Lizensen und son Kram. Ein paar Leute taten sich also zusammen, um dieser taverne wieder Leben einzuhauchen. Einer von uns hat auch diese Lizens dafür, sagt er. Ich wollte nun lediglich fragen, aufgrund dessen, dass es keinen Roderick mehr auf Aldor gibt, ob ich die Seite bearbeiten darf, samt neuen Inhaber Kiisa 22:16, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Du, du, du! Du hasst mich, gib es zu! Mein Artikel zu den Auferstandenen...du hast ihn...berbeitet! Nie ist das, was ich mache gut genug! *heul* ^_^ Äh...ja. Nebenbei: Ist das eigentlich okay, wenn ich so kleinere Sachen erstelle, oder nervt's dich? *g* Severad 15:30, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Beanspruchte Orte Huhu Gwyra, ich war mal so dreist und habe bei den Übersichten zu den beanspruchten Orten die Kategorien entfernt. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was eine Kategorie namens: "kampfverband Orgrimmar" da zu suchen hat ... Ich hoffe, dass ist in deinem Sinne. ;) Undur 19:53, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Klarstellung Zitat "Dieser Wikipedia-Eintrag ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Pandorea und Raykor (Yveron). Jegliche Bearbeitung dieses Eintrages, der nicht von diesen beiden stamt, wird mit sofortiger Wirkung rückgängig gemacht. :Sicher nicht. Formatierung und Aufbau hat sich nämlich an den hiesigen Wiki-Standard zu halten. Folglich habe ich jene geändert. --' Gwyra ' Nachricht 04:19, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) : :Das is ja auch konform ^^. Wir meinten auch Einträge, die die Geschichte in irgendeiner Weise verändern, von der wir nichts wissen. LG Pando (Wiki-Mitglied Alendriel)" Die Information habe ich zur Kenntnis gesetz und werde den Satz deutlicher formulieren, um künftige Missverständnisse auszuschließen. Es war natürlich gemeint, das das Verändern des Inhaltes, also Geschichte, Charackterdaten, Namen usw. mit sofortiger Wirkung von uns Rückgängig gemacht werden. Ausnahme gilt, wenn die abgeänderten Informationen in ihrem vorigem Zustand nicht den hiesigen Wiki-Standards entsprachen. Allerdings folgt diese Abänderung entweder nur von uns selber, oder halt von den Wiki-Administratoren (Oder wie sie sich nennen), wie ihr es seit. -MfG- Yveron Beanspruchte Orte - Wald von Elwynn, östliches Haus im Holzfällerlager Mir kam die Idee, dass mein Char Karadea im Holzfällerlager des Osttals geboren wurde und dort auch lebt. Nun habe ich mich erkundigt, wer dieses Haus laut AldorWiki denn beansprucht. Eine Gilde names steht dort. Im Arsenal ist diese Gilde jedoch nicht auffindbar, was bedeutet, dass es nicht mehr aktuell ist. Ist es mir dann erlaubt, meinen Namen dort einzutragen? Oder wird das von dir erledigt? Danke schonmal im voraus. Kiisa 19:25, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) "Lady Eari Dawson" ﻿Eine Frage, die sich nach dem 'Kreuz-und-Quer-Durchlesen' verschiedenster Wikiseiten ergab, würde ich hier gerne stellen. Und zwar bezieht sich das auf deine Bilder beim tatsächlichen Artikel zu Eari. Gibt es irgendein spezielles Programm, mit dem du die Bilder so hinbekommen hast? Ich bin da leider selbst schon recht lange Zeit am ergebnislosen Suchen. ﻿Derazhian 01:33, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Löschbitte Huhu Gwyra, ich fände es nett von dir, wenn du mir folgende Seite löschen könntest ---> http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Lamola/Geschichten Ich brauche die nicht mehr wirklich und da ich nicht löschen kann ... ;) Schonmal Danke im vorraus. Lamola 09:58, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Frage Huhu Gwyra, könntest du kurz einen Blick auf diese Seite werfen?http://wowrpg.11.forumer.com/index.php Es scheint so, als würden hier Inhalte aus den Quellenbüchern veröffentlich zu sein, aber da ich das nicht überprüfen kann, frage ich mal nach. Lamola 13:38, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Icons Huhu Gwyra, wäre es vielleicht möglich, Icons für die Zerschlagenden und Verlorenen ins Wiki zu bringen? Die fehlen irgendwie, wenn man den Draeneipart im Wiki überarbeiten will. Lamola 21:36, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Isillien und Westwind Isillien: Done. Ich hoffe das reicht so, da ich nur die Quellenangaben von wowo-wiki kopieren kann, bzw. mir die Questtexte selbst raussuchen muss. Reicht es so? Sag mir, dass es reicht. :) Ich würde auch noch gerne Quellenangaben zu Barean Westwind einfügen. Leider gibt es da nur Belege aus dem Büchlein das Abbendis geschrieben hat und das scheint nicht ganz komplett im wiki drin zu stehen. Eventuell sollte man das mal einfügen, damit man immerhin ein Minimum an Belegen hat. Soll ich? Soll ich?! Naaaa?! *g* Gruß Severad 10:52, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Fragen zum Runenmeister So dann nutz ich mal das Angebot doch hier wenn es Ingame nicht klappt. - Das mit um das Muster wissen, war ja nun beantwortet. - Als nächstes dann gibt es eine Richtline wie gut man ein Muster beherrschen kann? Außer nun die Erfahrung des Zauberers: das ein Lehrling wohl kaum die Rune: Mal des Drachen vernüftig einsetzen kann liegt auf der Hand. Gibt es aber andere "Richtlinen" dafür oder könnte der Runenmeister das wirken sobald er die Rune kennt? - kann ein Runenmeister eine permanete Rune eigentlich bewusst Aktivieren und deaktivieren? Sprich er hat auf einer Waffe: Glyphe des Brennens (permanent) dann wäre es blöde wenn er dann immer mit einer brenneden Axt rumliefe, zumindestens in Städten. - Runenmeisten bekommen ihre Rüstung ja durch die Steinrunen, Angenommen er schreibt auf das rechte und Linke bein je eine Rune sprich 2Runen ,selber/verschiender Stärke. Wirkt dann jede Rune oder nur eine. Auch wenn beide aktiviert sind. - Gibt es nur die festen Runen, in den Famillien oder gibt es auch andere? Seh ich das richtig das die Runen der Familien "Wörter" darstellen. Dagegen wirken die Runen unter dem Reiter bestimmte Runen eher wie "Bilder" ? - Wie intersannt sind die bestimmten Runen und die beien Runenmyserien Reiter für einen Runenmeister? - Wie ist das mit auf einen Muster im Einklang sein, einfach drauf Konzentriern? Das man es nicht beliebig im Kampf tauschen kann weiß ich. Dat stollte erstmal reichen, hier mal die Stelle zur Runenmagie damit du nicht suchen musst Runenmagie/Runenfamilien am besten auf hier auf der Diskussionseite beantworten: wäre dann einfacher beim bearbeiten mal nachzuschauen bzw passt es da so schön hin. Erledigt dank Gadrion Donnerender Schütze 13:36, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Fragen zu Quel'dorei- Geschichte Hi, Gwyra. Ich habe einige Fragen bezüglich der Hoch- und Blutelfen: * Was war das Wappentier der Hochelfen? Aus Warcraft 2 ist mir bekannt, dass die Hochelfen- Zerstörer ein Einhorn als Seewappen trugen. Die Hochelfen unter Vereesa Windläufer hingegen führen einen Phönix auf blauem Grund. Ist dir Näheres bekannt? * Wenn der Phönix erst durch Kael'thas eingeführt wurde und eben dieser die Blutelfen verraten hatte- warum führen die Blutelfen diesen noch? Müsste die Abscheu für den Prinzen nicht so groß sein, sodass Lor'Themar sich eine neue Standarte anfertigen lässt? * Durch den wiedergeborenen Sonnenbrunnen kehren viele Blutelfen zum Licht zurück. Da ich aber einen Blutelfenhexenmeister spiele, bleibt dieser Weg für meinen Charakter verwehrt. Mehr noch: Wenn der Sonnenbrunnen das Licht "ausstrahlt"- vernichtet es dann nicht jede Form von dämonischer Energie? Werden die Kräfte meines Hexenmeisters (im RP) dadurch geschwächt oder hat das Licht bereits keine Auswirkung mehr auf ihn? * Wie würde z.B. Ceviel auf einen Hexenmeister ihres Volkes reagieren? Ordnet sie sich diesem (aufgrund ihres Standes in der Gesellschaft) unter? Oder ist sie sich sicher, dass eine Drohung keinerlei Konsequenzen mehr für sie haben wird- da Hexenmeister nun geächtet sind. Wie muss sich ein Nethermant nun verhalten und was muss er befürchten? Hyakinthos 18:23, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Könnte nützlich sein Vorerst: Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Es gibt nicht viele ernsthafte Rollenspieler (zumindest nach meiner spärlichen Erfahrung) :) Scribd.com hat das Quellenbuch "Shadows and Light" als E-book veröffentlicht. Falls du es nicht besitzt- hier kannst du nachschauen. http://www.scribd.com/doc/6986394/Warcraft-Shadows-Light Während ich mir all diese Informationen durchlas, fragte ich mich, wozu Blizzard all diese Listen über Spezialfähigkeiten, Statuswerte usw. überhaupt noch benötigt. Warum hat sich das krative Schreiberteam so viel ausgedacht, wenn es im Spiel nie implementiert wurde (dass z.B. der "Epic Scout" ab Level 30 "Wild Healing plus 30" erhält). Ich spekuliere mal auf ein Warcraft 4 o.Ä. Viel Spaß ;) Hyakinthos 95.117.113.126 16:42, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Es gibt da anscheinend auch Magic & Mayhem (http://www.scribd.com/doc/54463597/Magic-and-Mayhem) und Darc Factions: (http://www.scribd.com/doc/56709599/Dark-Factions) Nach etwas gestöbere auch: http://www.scribd.com/doc/46678039/Alliance-Player-s-Guide Lamola 21:58, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Danke, die Sourcebooks befinden sich aber ohnehin in meinem Besitz :) -- 22:24, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Bilder Ich glaube das mit den Bildern hat sich erledigt :* Werden wieder angezeigt... weiß nicht wieso ^^. Mfg Merandres 21:01, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Halbelfen - ein paar Fragen Huhu Gwyra, ich habe jetzt mal ein wenig im Alliance Player Guide geblättert und habe dennoch ein paar Fragen zu den Halbelfen, vielleicht knnast du mir ja helfen. *'Können Halbelfen waldläuferische Fähigkeiten entwickeln?' Ich weiß natürlich, dass es keinen richtigen halbelfischen Waldläufer gibt und wahrscheinlich auch nie geben wird, aber in Zeiten der Wanderungen könnten die Halbelfen doch bestimmt einige ähnliche Kniffe gelernt haben, oder? Ich denke da in die Richtung der druidisch angehauchten Fähigkeiten, die Waldläufern und Weltenwanderern zur Verfügung stehen. *'Gibt es eine Art Organisation der Halbelfen?' Denn anders kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie sie ihr Anspruch auf ein eigenes Land durchbringen wollen. Gibt es also eien Gruppe von Halbelfen oder sind sie wirklich komplett zerstreut? *'Wo würden die Halbelfen denn eigentlich ihr Land errichten wollen?' Wenn man an die Hochelfen denkt, könnten die Nachtelfenwälder ja ganz gut passen, oder auch die Geisterlande, wo ja einige Halbelfen herumstreifen. Danke schonmal im Vorraus. MfG, Lamola 12:02, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) IG gesehen habe ich keine Halbelfen - aber ich vertraue dir da mal, ich bin nämlich noch nicht mal richtig fertig mit den Geisterlanden. Und wie darauf komme? Im Alliance Player's Guide habe ich so einen Fitzel gefunden, wo es heißt, dass einige der Halbelfen in die Geisterlande gezogen sind, um .. Ja, um was? Gucken oder helfen? Es hieß ja auch, dass sich die irgendwie annähern .. Aber danke für die Atnworten. Ich hatte mit den Gedanken gespielt, eine Halbelfe mit waldläuferischen Fähigkeiten zu spielen, aber ich habe das jetzt nochmal überdacht. Selbst wenn man im Zweiten Krieg vielleicht mal neben den Waldläufern stand - mit ihren Geheimnissen haben sie bestimmt nicht geschmissen. *gg* MfG,Lamola 18:42, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wikispäße *mampft den Keks* Ich vergesse es selbst andauernd, von daher .. ;) Freut mich aber, dass ich helfen konnte. MfG, Lamola 19:02, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ups .. Gut, jetzt weiß ich es aber! *g* Lamola 05:16, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Schattenhammer Der Einfluss des Englischen und die wiederlich aussehenden Wortkonstrukte der deutschen Sprache haben halt ihre Blüten. Daher Fortsetzung nicht ausgeschlossen. Gruß BerBAG - moementan als Portitia und Ymoria unterwegs. Ich steh voll auf der falschen Leitung!!!111einself Hallo du liebes Gnomilein! Hör mal, ich hab' da eine kleine Bitte/Frage. Ist es möglich die Weiterleitung von Severad bzw. Caphalor zu ändern? Wenn man nämlich ins Suchfenster "Caphalor" eingibt, landet man bei Severad und nicht beim orginal CaphMaph of Pain. Den findet man nämlich nur unter "Câphâlor", was aber so auch nicht mehr stimmt, weil ich den Orginalnamen zum Glück rechtzeitig wieder ergattert hatte. Es wäre daher schön, wenn man ihn dann auch unter dem Orginalnamen findet. MfG Perfekt, ich danke dir! Severad 19:13, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Charliste Nun, ich habe mal.. Nachdem ein Anonymer Benutzer unter der Liste der Chars "Sämtliche" Blutelfen gelöscht hat die Liste wiederhergestellt. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung davon wie ich eine frühere Version nutze und bitte daher darum mal nachzusehen ob das Format wenigstens richtig war. *hust* Jaja ich weis.. Eines Tages wird Gwyra mich umbringen.. Lamara 13:53, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Projekt Bräuchte mal ein paar Anregungen dazu. Am liebsten hätte ich ingame den Plausch mit dem Wiki Gnom, Ausgeschlafen und Fit versteht sich, was in nächster Zeit machbar? *lieb schau und mit Keksen lock die perfekt für Gnome sind.* Edit: Mittwoch sollte passen, trotz Tief unter dem Berg , die rede... wusste doch wo verpennt anzukündigen ^^ Donnerender Schütze 22:20, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Nekromanite Ceeev! Ich suche hier vergeblich nach ein paar näheren Informationen bezüglich Nekromantie. So Dinge wie: *Wie wirkt man Nekromantie? Es gibt immerhin Leichenflicker und Jene, die einfach mit den Fingern schnippsen und ein Skelett erhebt sich. Was stimmt denn nun? Brauche ich massig Kenntnisse, oder reicht der richtige Baukasten? *Wie stark verdirbt Nekromantie? Es gehört immerhin zur arkanen Magie, aber ist nicht gleichzusetzen mit Felmagie, oder? Unabhängig, ob Nekromantie verrufen und verboten ist, kann man die Auswirkungen der Korrumption durch Meditation aufhalten? *Nekromantie scheint ja aber zum Teil auf Schattenmagie zu basieren und Schattenmagie gehört zur Göttlichen magie. Hebt sich das mit der Zugehörigkeit zum Arkanen auf? Weißt du da näheres drüber? Ich glaub' du bist momentan sehr im Stress, darum lass dir Zeit mit den Antworten, falls zu welche hast. :-) MfG CaphMaph Severad 19:41, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Das würde mich auch interessieren. :Mfg, Lamola 20:00, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Illidan Sturmgrimm Hi, Gwyra Mir sind einige Unstimmigkeiten in der Biografie von Illidan Sturmgrimm aufgefallen. 1. Warum war Illidan unmittelbar nach seiner Freilassung aus dem Grabhügel ein so geübter Dämonenjäger? Er hat seine neuen Waffen 10000 Jahre nicht mehr berührt und in den Büchern war er noch ein Magier, als er eingesperrt wurde. Offiziell wird zwar behauptet, er hätte den Dämon Azzinoth besiegt... aber reicht ein Jahr (die Dauer des Krieges der Ahnen) aus, um den Kampf mit den Zwillingsgleven zu meistern? 2. Dämonenjägern wird nachgesagt, Illidans Opfer anzuerkennen und seinem Vorbild zu folgen. Aber Illidan wurde unmittelbar nach dem Krieg eingesperrt. Demnach hatte er nie die Zeit, anderen Nachtelfen seine wahren Ideale nahezubringen (und er als Einzelgänger hätte dafür etwas mehr Zeit gebraucht). Und die ersten Dämonenjäger müssen Genies gewesen sein, wenn sie sich alle Fertigkeiten von Illidan selbst beibrachten. Dinge wie die Spektralsicht durch Ausbrennen der Augen und das Versiegeln eines Dämonen beispielsweise. Außerdem: Ich besitze "Manual of Monsters" nicht. Wenn du Zeit hast... könntest du mir Auszüge aus den Kapiteln über Kael'thas, Illidan und Sylvanas schicken? Seiten löschen Hallo Gwyra, ich würde gerne folgende Seiten löschen lassen: Feinste Schreibutensilien in Silbermond/Custodes Traditionis Feinste Schreibutensilien in Silbermond/Hinter den Vorhängen Feinste Schreibutensilien in Silbermond/Fragen über Fragen Mir fehlt für die Custodes Traditionis schlicht die Zeit, da ich bereits mit meinem Laden voll ausgelastet bin. Melethron Graumantel 19:21, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Gwyra Bilder löschen Könntest du bitte folgende Bilder löschen * Teldrias.jpg * Mini Teld.jpg Sowie den folgenden Eintrag: * Serahs Wäre dir da sehr dankbar Benutzer: Teldrias 02:24, 11. Jul. 2011 Theorycrafting Hi Keine Sorge, ich verlange nicht, dass du die ganze Manual of Monsters für mich abschreibst ;) Aber mich würde brennend interessieren, wie es um die Fähigkeiten und das Kampfverhalten bestimmter Helden bestellt ist. Hierbei interessiere ich mich v.A für die Fähigkeiten von Kael'thas, Illidan und Sylvanas. Warum Sylvanas? Nun, besonders für Sylvanas habe ich eine interessante Theorie. In Warcraft 3 beherrschte sie den Spruch "Verzaubern" und konnte damit feindliche Einheiten "übernehmen". Steht in der Manual etwas davon, dass sie diese Geschöpfe mit ihrem Willen kontrolliert? Wäre Garroshs Vergleich mit dem Lichkönig dann so abwegig? Nun gut, unsere dunkle Lady wäre weit davon entfernt, sich so an ihren Untertanen zu vergehen (sie als ach so missverstandenes, aber ach rechtschaffenes Geschöpf), aber das Potenzial hätte sie doch... oder? Hyakinthos 13:25, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Signaturen Du liebstes Gnomi auf der Welt! Erstmal hoffe ich, dass du nicht allzu sehr gestresst bist und Zeit findest zu antworten. Das wäre super! Zwei Dinge: Erstmal habe ich irgendwie im Kopf, du steigst eventuell in diesem Star Wars MMO ein, wenn's draußen ist? Stimmt das? Falls ja, Solanar hat mich und Phexlyn dafür bereits rekrutieren können, man würde sich dann also wiedersehen. :-D Zweitens: Ich bin habe mal ein wenig rumexperimentiert und so, weil ich deine Signatur sehr praktisch und für's Auge ansprechend finde. Ich wollte allerdings, ehe ich mir sowas anlege fragen, ob das eine spezielle Signatur speziell nur für Admins ist, bzw. ob es in Ordnung ist, dass ich sie nutze, wenn ich sie ein wenig ändere. In etwa so: Severad Nachricht Nur so als Beispiel. Wäre das in ordnung? Oder haust du mich dann? Ich hoffe nicht.. Lass dich nicht vom Stress fressen! MfG Severad 12:19, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Du nicht hauen CaphCaph! Hui! Fein! Dann sieht man sich ja irgendwann in dem Star Wars Dings, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung von dem dortigen Rollenspiel habe. Der Herr Gschwind sagte ja irgendwas davon..höhö. Und dir fällt ganz bestimmt nichts ein, weswegen du mich hauen köntnest! Nein, nein, nein! Und nur um es mal auszuprobieren: Mfg --' Severad ' Nachricht 15:02, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kleiner Zusatz: Was verstehst du unter Unfug? Höhö! Ich hatte zum Beispiel die Idee, mir ein eigenes Template für meine Scharlachrote zu erstellen, da mir das Allianzblau bei diesem Charakter doch eeeeetwas auf die Nerven fällt. Zählt das mit zu Unfug? Falls ja, so hatte ich diesen Gedanken nie, oder du hast mich bestimmt missverstanden! Höhö! :-D -- 22:47, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Höhö! Das mit dem Template nehme ich dann mal als Erlaubnis! Als Argument könnte ich hier bringen, dass sie Scharlachroten eine eigene Fraktion sind usw. Ich überlege mir das nochmal...eventuell verkrafte ich das doch. Gerade so... Ich muss dir da irgendwie zustimmen. Meiner Meinung nach wirkt die neue Lore ein wenig..gezwungen. So sehe ich das jedenfalls. Es wird auf Biegen und Brechen versucht irgendwie Sinn da rein zubekommen. Für mich war eigentlich Ende, als man Malygos umbringen solte...einen Aspekt. Is' kla' Alta'... Das mit den Ewigen war ja irgendwie immer klar gewesen. Das heißt dann wohl demnächst:"Lfg Nozdormu 10er hc, suchen noch 1 heal dan' go" Ich überlege mir trotzdem, mir das Buch zu holen. Der Vollständigkeit halber. Man muss ja irgendwie versuchen den Überblick zu behalten. MfG -- 10:46, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Wenigstens rückt Blizzard endlich von der Darstellung ab, dass Thrall der einzige mächtige Schamane ist. Muln, Nobundo und wie sie alle heißen kamen mir persönlich bisher immer viel zu kurz, dafür wurde Thrall aber ohne Ende hoch gepusht .. Aber naja, auf ihn warten ja anscheinend noch sehr große Dinge. -- 16:47, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Noch was: Da wurde ja auch irgendwas mit Großmagister Romma...dings...der Heini da. Irgendwie habe ich so das Gefühl, dass zwar was passieren wird, in diese Richtung, es aber eeeeewig lange dauern wird, bis es mal ins Spiel implementiert wird. (Man denke an Onyxia) -- 10:49, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Habe mich soeben dazu entschieden, die vorgegebenen Templates beizubehalten, damit es einheitlicher ist. -- 10:52, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Anmerkung mach So mal ne Anmerkung mach Vindariel/Gwyralein... ich klau keine Signaturen. Ich nutze die gegebenen Möglichkeiten aus und mache mit das was vorhanden ist zu eigen. Tatsache! Und du gehst nach SW KotOR Online? Uih... ha komm meinem Imp.Agenten bloss nicht zu nahe. Wir Chiss mögen das nicht. +zwinker+ Edit: Kennst du schon die Fan-RP-Com Seite. Die Organisieren sich da schon etwas für SW KotOR Online. Link! Gruß Elasyna/Vannysa/Ijoni/Portitia (so wie die Priesterin mal hieß bzw heißt.) bzw. Gruß -- 23:13, 28. Juli 2011 (MEZ) Licht wirken Hallo Gwyra! Tja, du kennst diese ewigen Diskusionen ja über das Licht: "Es strengt furchtbar an, Licht zu wirken, ähnlich wie bei arkaner Magie. Höchstens 3 Sprüche pro Tag!" "Ich verstrahle schon morgens alles um mich herum..!" und so weiter. Aber wie ist es denn wirklich? Ich bin bisher immer davon ausgegangen, dass Licht wirken (vorrausgesetzt, man glaubt ganz fest daran) keine große Anstrengung ist. Da ich jetzt aber einen Kleriker spiele, möchte ich es halt genau wissen. MfG, 11:45, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Anmeldepflicht Hallo Gwyra, Ich habe mal nachgedacht und kam auf folgenden Gedanken: Es ärgert mich ziemlich dass es hier teilweise Leute gibt, die mit ihrem Nutzernamen den Strahlemann spielen, nur um unangemeldet einige Seiten mutwillig zu verschandeln. Könnte man nicht um dem wenigstens halbwegs entgegenzuwirken es generell einstellen, dass nur angemeldete Nutzer Seiten erstellen/bearbeiten/kommentieren können? Das ersetzt natürlich keinen Schutz vor sowas, aber es würde nach meiner Ansicht schon was helfen. MfG-- 16:17, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Es trat in letzter zeit schon häufiger auf, ja. Und auch in welcher Weise. Da war nicht mal so spaßeshalber irgendein Unsinn eingeüfgt sondern teilweise richtig vulgäres/obszönes Zeug, was einfach nicht mehr lustig ist. Gibt es keine Grundeinstellung, bei der man das einstellen kann, oder müsste man da jede Seite einzeln sperren? -- 17:19, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Um hier mal was dazu zu schreiben... nein es ist nicht möglich anonyme Nutzer am schreiben zu hindern. Steht auch irgendwo bei Wikia drin, hatte mich da vor langer langer Zeit mal informiert. Hintergrund ist... das es dem Wikiprinzip "alle können mitmachen" wiederspricht. Vandalismuss hält sich meines erachtens in Grenzen. Ich habe dieses Jahr erst 9 Sperren ausgesprochen... 6 davon dürften gerade mal 2 Nutzern entsprechen, da die IPs ähnlich sind und innerhalb des selben Zeitraums auftraten. Eine Sperre durch Gwy und eine durch Severad. Es ist zwar nicht gerade schön solche Idioten auch noch zu haben, aber ich denke es würde mehr potentielle Schreiber abschrecken, als potentielle Vandalen. Wir haben im Schnitt pro Tag 390 bis 450 Zugriffe. Davon sind viele nicht wenige Anonym. Ich denke, sollten die Vandalen Überhand nehmen, sollten wir erstmal den Weg über den Fleischer... dem Aldorforum wählen und dort evtl. noch etwas schreiben. Was auch immer hehe. Gruß -- 23:59, 29. August 2011 (MEZ) War ja auch nur ein Gedanke, weil ich es immer ziemlich ärgerlich finde wenn sowas passiert. -- 06:21, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Fragen zu regulären Abläufen He Gwyra, hoffe du ließt das hier. Ich hab' da ein paar Fragen zu ein paar Abläufen hier im Wiki. 1.: Seiten löschen. Angenommen jemand löscht seinen Charaktereintrag aufgrund von Inaktivität, weil der Charakter verstorben ist, oder gelöscht wurde und damit nicht mehr bespielt wird. Natürlich stelle ich die Seite wieder her und verweise auf die Kategorie Ehemalige Charaktere. Was ist aber, wenn der Autor ausdrücklich eine Löschung der Seite wünscht? Gehe ich dann darauf ein, oder wird die Seite beibehalten? 2.: Spezielle Kategorien. Wir hatten jetzt einen Fall, wo sich ein Nutzer in die Kategorie "Kirin Tor" eingeschrieben hat, weil der Charakter wohl dazu gehört. Jetzt ist die Frage: Sind solche Kategorien nur für Lore-Artikel? Es gibt ja auch zwei Kategorien für Scharlachrote, einmal die für NSCs und einmal die für Spieler. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn Nutzer sich in solche Katgorien einordnen, oder ist das eher nicht so gut? Oder sollte man dann extra dafür eine neue Kategorie (bsp. Kirin Tor - Spieler) einfügen? Wobei..dann will ja jeder eine haben. :-D 3.: Bilder. Ja..Bilder. Wie ist das eigentlich mit Bildern von anderen Künstlern. Es gibt bsp. viele Nutzer die Bilder von DevianArt nutzen ohne vermutlich angefragt haben, ob sie das Bild nutzen dürfen. Ist das wurscht? Ist es ganz schlecht? Gibt es eine Grenze? Das wär's von mir Gruß -- 19:02, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Der Severrat hat Fragen Da war jetzt ein Nutzer, der hier eine Seite für sein Radio Projekt reinstellen wollte. Das ganze sah eher nach einem Fall für's Forum aus, da es eher so klang:"Wir machen ein Radioprojekt, wer will mitmachen?" Hab' ihn dann erstmal auf's Forum verwiesen. Hoffe das war richtig. Guckst du hier eigentlich gelegentlich noch rein? Manchmal sind hier so Fälle, da brauch' ich mal einen Chef, der sagt, waszu tun ist. :-D Nicht das ich hier irgendwie alles verbocke. Von den anderen Zwei hört man auch nichts mehr. Gruß -- 22:16, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC)